HR
HR, also known as Human Resources is a group of corrupt cops who work with the criminal underworld to maintain order in New York. They are involved with corrupt politicians, enterprise criminals, foreign cartels and, most notably Carl Elias, a nascent organized crime boss and de-facto leader of New York City. Elias used elements of HR to advance his influence and look the other way at his criminal activities in exchange for sharing his profits and helping control the city, primarily by moving against hostile organized criminals, most notably the Russians. In order to track all major crimes in New York, John Reese instructed Lionel Fusco to go undercover in HR, with the aim of gathering enough information to bring down the entire organization. After gaining the trust of the HR inner council, details acquired by Fusco, as well as later a ledger left by deceased Mafia don Vittorio Zambrano on HR's payroll members, were passed to the FBI. Special Agent Nicholas Donnelly and his task force indicted and arrested over 75 dirty cops in HR's employ, and now the FBI considers HR degraded to the point of irrelevance, and criminal affiliates believe HR has little or no power. However, Alonzo Quinn, the head of HR, remains unidentified, and according to Simmons, HR is down, but not out. This seems to be an accurate description as HR begins re-establishing its membership, and revenue stream following Elias's arrest. Initially it was hoped a reconciliation could be made with Elias, but instead he aggressively spurned their efforts, and clarified their relationship was over. As a result, HR established a new business arrangement with new Russian mob boss Peter Yogorov and his brother. Leadership * Alonzo Quinn: Head of HR * NYPD Officer Patrick Simmons: High-Ranking Lieutenant, later Second-In-Command * City Councilman Seth Larsson (arrested) * NYPD Detective Sam Romano (arrested) * Port Authority Captain Peter Lewis (arrested) Known Associates * NYPD Captain Artie Lynch (deceased) * NYPD Homicide Task Force Captain Womack (arrested) * NYPD Homicide Task Force Detective Lionel Fusco (undercover) * NYPD Homicide Task Force Detective Raymond Terney * NYPD Internal Affairs Bureau Detective Ian Davidson (deceased) * NYPD Narcotics Detective James Stills (deceased) * NYPD Narcotics Detective Louis Azarello (arrested) * NYPD Narcotics Detective Doyle (arrested) * NYPD Detective Sagan (arrested) * NYPD Detective Bowman (deceased) * Retired FBI Special Agent Leonard Pitt (arrested) * Retired FBI Special Agent Craig Bogle (arrested) * Assistant District Attorney Diane Hansen (arrested) * Assistant District Attorney Landon Walker, the suspected Head of HR (arrested) * Vittorio Zambrano: Link to Mafia (deceased) Known Affiliates *Carl Elias (arrested) *Andre Wilcox (arrested) *Neil Vargas (deceased) *Tommy Clay (deceased) *Frank Lowell (deceased) *Mick Norton (deceased) *Ashley (deceased) *Jablonski (deceased) *Mandel (deceased) *Peter Yogorov (deceased) Trivia *It was established by an article of Maxine Angelis' that "HR" indeed stands for "Human Resources" as had been suspected by many. *Lionel Fusco, Patrick Simmons, and several other cops are not in the ledger of HR members, as the pages were torn out by Fusco on Simmons' orders. Category:Police Category:HR Category:Organization